


No Time Like The Present

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: There was always something that made Yuzu postpone things...
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	No Time Like The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, ten minutes before it was time to go to sleep, I decided I wanted to write. I asked MsDaring for a prompt. She was not in favor of me writing instead of sleeping. In the end, the prompt she gave me was "postponed". I laughed. Then I got an idea. :) Just a tiny 10min drabble thingy of Yuzuvier emo-ness.

_ “There's no time like the present, _

_ No present like time. _

_ And life can be over in the space of a rhyme. _

_ There's no gift like friendship _

_ And no love like mine. _

_ Give me your love to treasure through time.” _

_ ― Georgia Byng  _

There was always something. First there was the Olympics, and well, Yuzu was too young to truly know what he wanted at that time, anyway. Then there was the other Olympics, and he bled and cried and prayed for that one for too long to risk a distraction. Then there was…

Then there was emptiness, suddenly. Yuzu didn’t know what to do with himself, after PyeongChang, after having achieved his dreams. He didn’t know what to do with himself, without Javi. And so he skated, because skating is the thing Yuzu always does when he feels lost, or sad, or any other emotion, really.

Now there is the quadruple axel, and a mirage of gold, of victory, of perhaps a third Olympics… But now there is also a new sense of self-awareness, of introspection, of being respectful towards his own limits… and others’ patience.

Now there is no time to waste, Yuzu feels. And thus when Javi comes back to Toronto to train for Japan Open, all soft and sweet and newly single, Yuzu makes his decision.

It’s time to stop postponing. It’s time to start… living.

And so, when he and Javi stumble upon each other in the locker room yet again,  _ coincidentally _ like always, Yuzu lifts his eyes instead of ducking his head. He steps into Javi’s space rather than stepping aside. 

He kisses Javi instead of only thinking about it.

And just like that, the present unfolds around him in all its glory, when Javi kisses back, and breathes his name in wonder, and says:  _ At last.  _


End file.
